Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat
Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is an American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy series produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It was premiered on November 13, 2008 through July 17, 2014. The show is created by Chris Reccardi, Lynne Naylor, and Julian Reilly (with the latter before becoming Sony animator after working on Paramount Cartoons (revival modern version)). Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is inspired by Nickelodeon's animated short film, The Modifyers (which Reccardi and Naylor have created/worked before), as well as Hanna-Barbera's Secret Squirrel and Cosgrove Hall's Danger Mouse ''because it is a parody of the spy fiction genre. Plot In the fictional city called Secret Oaks where anthropomorphic animals live. There was a 17-years-old pink fox with long hair named Agent Foxy and her smart shape-shifting feline best friend/sidekick, Pounce. They serve as secret agents, being also known as The Ultimate Solvers. Foxy and Pounce are working together around the clock to battle against Peppy Lion the evil mountain lion, Jaguar and other villains: Dollar Rhino, Dr. Hiss the Snake, Giant Gorilla, Salt & Pepper, Killon, Dr. Bear and Sweettooth Wolf. Her boss is a coyote named Major Mooch, who can tell the duo to save the day. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Agent Foxy '- Agent Foxy is a 17-years-old pink fox. She has long pink hair with orange and dark pink/purple stripes on top. Foxy is wearing a black headband, white lab coat with three black buttons on it and a belt with a buckle. She is also wearing black pants and long white boots. Foxy is a simple-minded laughable one of the duo. She is trying to think well while helping her sidekick, Pounce. Foxy is inspired by Agent Xero because of her design and similarities. She is voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall. *'Pounce the Cat '- Pounce is an intelligent shape-shifting tabby cat. He is Agent Foxy's best friend. Pounce has yellow fur with orange stripes. He also has white furry cheeks, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Pounce is a smart one of the duo. He is smarter than Foxy because he's helping her and describing things. Pounce is inspired by Mole, but he's a cat. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. *'Major Mooch '- Major Mooch is a coyote. He is Agent Foxy and Pounce's boss. Mooch is wearing a collar with a bow tie. He is also wearing black vest and gray jeans. Mooch speaks smooth Italian accent. He is inspired by Katz because of his similarities. Mooch can communicate the duo from Foxy's ring. He is voiced by Doug Preis. Secondary *'Collie Dogheart '- Collie Dogheart is an aqua blue border collie. She has aqua blue hair with purple shades. Collie is Agent Foxy's alter ego and magical guise. She is wearing black dress with blue buttons, black fingerless gloves, light purple pants and short black boots. Collie is trying to sneak in stores before she turns herself into Foxy. She reveals a real herself after being tricked by Foxy in the episode "The Real Collie Dogheart". Collie is inspired by Lacey Shadows because of her design and similarities. She is voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall. Supporting Villians Primary * Secondary * Other characters * Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Episodes ''List of episodes Voice cast * Broadcast history Gallery Concept art Official artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Trivia *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat contains 11-minutes on each episode. But, two first episodes are 22-minutes. *''The Modifyers, who serves as a basis to the show, was reworked by Reccardi, Naylor and Reilly for a two-part premiere episode for Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoons Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:American children's comedy series Category:Comedy shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:American action comedy shows Category:American adventure shows Category:Espionage Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Fantasy shows Category:Science fiction